


【森岚】关于生日这件事情

by qinxinjn



Category: hyal, 森岚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn
Summary: 号外号外！「人气组合团员练习室扭打为哪般，解密某per演唱会为何不脱」点击阅读，娱乐八卦早知道！





	【森岚】关于生日这件事情

号外号外！  
「人气组合团员练习室扭打为哪般，解密某per演唱会为何不脱」  
点击阅读，娱乐八卦早知道！

——————

天气太冷了，魔仙冻疯了  
甜不甜什么的都是假的，只有沙雕段子是真的

4k 伪现实向  
或许有亲亲抱抱举高高(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞヾ(･ω･。)

——————

*  
这是今晚白滨亚岚不知道第几次把关口mandy的头从小森隼的嘴里救出来。

白滨无奈："别啃了，那脑袋又不是你的下酒菜。"  
始作俑者反而很委屈，抱着白滨的胳膊控诉："你说他没事把脑壳长这么硬干嘛？"  
白滨眉心一跳。  
算了，是我的错，我不该跟喝多的人讲道理。

白滨努力地给那头的佐野使了个眼色，试图让他把关口给岔开，避免世界大战再次发生。  
佐野眨了眨大眼睛，会意地回了个wink，然后拍着手，高高兴兴地一脚把试图往他怀里钻的关口踹开。  
"上！咬他！咬回去！"  
算了，是我的错，不该指望小恶魔的。

白滨转头，想要进行场外求助。

数原正站在桌子上对团队的现状和未来发展发表演讲，慷慨激昂激情勃发唾沫横飞，这个气势去竞选市长怕也是能成功。  
太好了，龙友果然是可以依靠的vocal啊。  
白滨在心中留下了热泪。

观众一号中务托着下巴作少女状，听没听懂不知道，时不时发出嘿嘿嘿的笑声。  
观众二号片寄可能是在场不多的正常人，表情动作都很清醒，拿着酒杯的手非常稳。咳，就是看数原的眼神是不是有点太炙热了？

今天的利达心也很累。

为什么每次聚会都能搞得像精神病院现场一样，台上一个个都kirakira会发光，两杯酒下去就全变成只会发射笨蛋光波的八嘎。  
要不是为了给隼庆祝生日，他才不来给这些混球擦屁股呢。

为了防止去年蛋糕还没搬出来，寿星公已经在厕所喝趴下了的故事再次发生。今年特别有先见之明地先吹了蜡烛。  
所以当白滨的心理活动写完一篇小论文以后回头看，看不住的寿星公已经被佐野和关口两个人联手按在了蛋糕里。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！"是洁癖的悲鸣。

小森也不生气，把糊住眼睛的奶油刮下来舔了舔，傻兮兮地看着白滨直乐："亚岚君，蛋糕好好吃哦。"

"你今天晚上不准碰我！！"

*

小森哭唧唧地在地上打滚。  
"亚岚君不要我了。"  
"别的小朋友都有人接，亚岚什么时候来接我？"  
"呜呜呜呜呜，我不活了。"

白滨亚岚揣着胳膊，看着在家里地板上撒酒疯的某人，不由得发出冷笑。  
演，接着演，我看你不去演多拉马可惜辽。  
要不要我搬个奖杯给你啊？

小森滚了一会儿没人搭理自己还挺无聊，迷迷瞪瞪地爬起来，拉出一个招牌一字笑："你为什么在我家里？"  
"……"  
"你为什么不说话？"  
"……"

白滨觉得这样每天高频叹气，怕是要早衰。  
我能怎么办，还不是像父亲一样把你原谅。

小森又凑得近了一些，小小的眼睛发出大大的光芒："咦，你为什么这么好看？"  
哈，快夏天了，这天气还挺热哈。

白滨微微红着脸，又把距离拉远："幼稚！拍马屁也没用！"  
"嘻嘻，再好看也没有亚岚好看。"小森笑得见牙不见眼的，活像个偷了腥的猫。

我是谁，谁又是我？  
白滨亚岚认真地思考着这一哲学命题。  
行吧，人生就是无限的循环。  
我疯起来连自己都嫉妒。

"是是是，你说的都对。"白滨推着小森去卫生间，手把手给洗手洗脸。  
这边小森还继续喋喋不休："我跟你说哦，我真的可喜欢亚岚啦！"  
白滨拧着热热的毛巾："可是他现在生气了不想理你了。"  
"是哦，我头晕晕的，我喝多了亚岚肯定又要生气了。"说着说着就红了眼圈。  
白滨一把把毛巾糊在他脸上，扭了一下他的腰肉："那你为什么喝这么多嘛，还要我服侍你！"

小森脑子的cpu早就烧得一股子味儿了，为什么喝酒为什么喝多，这些问题对于他来说都太难了。  
老师（？）说过，不会的就干脆交白卷吧。  
小森这样想着，就只傻笑，不管白滨问什么都傻笑。  
笑得毛骨悚然，笑得白滨决定明天问御守达人片寄凉太讨一个辟邪的，贴在他脑门上。

等到白滨把小森弄得干干净净并一个公主抱扔到床上以后，他自己身上也出了一层汗。  
白滨在白白软软的肚子上使劲摸了一会儿当做是赔偿，转头就准备去洗个澡，把自己拾掇干净睡觉。

手被拉住，小森直溜溜地盯着自己看，焉了吧唧可怜地要命。  
白滨好脾气地蹲下来哄他："我就去洗个澡哦，马上就回来好不好？"  
小森点点头："不好。"

你到底想怎么样！！  
爸爸，我叫你爸爸行了吧？！

小森费力地睁开眼睛辨认了一会，撅了噘嘴："喜欢你哦，最喜欢你了。"  
"喜欢谁？"白滨失笑，"你知道我是谁么？"  
"是亚岚君，喜欢亚岚君。"小森奶声奶气地，用脸蹭了蹭白滨的手。  
白滨戳了戳小森的脑门："你不要以为这样我就会原谅你哦，无知！肤浅！"

"亚岚君也最喜欢我，嘻嘻。"小森没头没脑地接话。  
"好了好了！知道了啦！"白滨摸了摸自己发烫的耳朵尖。

白滨蹲得脚有点麻，缓缓地摸着床沿起来，弯着腰在恋人的额头柔柔地落下了一个吻。  
"嗯，亚岚最喜欢隼了呀。"

*

睡到一半的白滨嘭一下醒过来，不安地摸了摸床的另一边，确认小森安静地睡在床上，才又放心躺下。  
幸好幸好，人不在柜子里。

*

正坐在地上聊天的数原就看着白滨推开门风风火火地冲进来，摆着一张比死鱼还臭的臭脸，一屁股挤在他跟中务之间坐下。后边儿跟着个垂头丧气的小尾巴。

小森在排练室里望了一圈，擦了擦不存在的眼泪，只能灰溜溜地扒着关口坐，悲痛地想着：谁能想到25岁的第一天，亚岚的身边就已经没有了我的位置。

数原贼兮兮地咬耳朵："吵架了？"  
"…算是吧。"  
"我们江湖规矩劝分不劝和的，改天我再给你找腿长胸大腰细的就是了。"数原勾着白滨的肩膀假好心。  
可是这位大哥，你这眉飞色舞能不能控制一下，是不是有点过于开心了。

"会不会是不和谐？"沉默了半天的中务突然发问。  
"你说的很有道理。"数原伸手跟中务击掌，"隼看着就不行。"  
白滨左右开弓一人赏了一个脑瓜崩："我行就行了！凭什么老子是下面那个？"

小森被吼声引得转过了头，吸了吸鼻子，态度诚恳："亚岚君我下次会努力的。"  
白滨差点没把白眼翻到后脑勺，别过头不去看他。

"reo还没来么？"片寄受不了现充打情骂俏，尝试转移话题。  
"对啊，最近reo总是迟到呢。"白滨微微皱眉，终于想起来自己是队长。

"他有点累，睡过头了。"关口面不改色心不跳。  
"嗯？昨天散的时候我看他还挺清醒的啊，也没喝多啊？"中务挠头不解。  
老司机数原一个跳起来捂住中务的嘴："不要问了！"  
"说是腰疼。"关口老神在在，毫无羞耻心。  
中务也终于反应过来，这个累是什么累，默默地又捂住了自己的耳朵。  
片寄很皮，又帮他捂住了眼睛："这就叫六根清净，是吧，释迦？"

"畜生！"数原骂道。  
"他在骂你。"小森捅了捅关口，有一点幸灾乐祸。  
"你对竟然未成年人也下得了手！"数原老父亲痛心疾首。  
"他法定还是成年了的，只是看着未成年，"关口顿了顿，再补充，"不过你说未成年的时候其实也没说错。"

小森在背后默默竖了个大拇指，前辈牛逼，我也想学这个。

"放开我！我要杀了他！！"  
白滨抱着数原的腰，忙指挥中务和片寄按住他。  
今天的利达也心力憔悴。

*

鸡飞狗跳中，小森指着关口包里配着小牛奶的爱心便当："他最近都给你喂胖了，上镜不好看了要。"  
"reo不胖！"关口连忙反驳，"他脸上都没有肉了！"  
"那小牛奶总没必要了吧？"小森问。  
"reo还在发育期，喝小牛奶不是很正常么？"关口受不了有人质疑他的精心准备。  
"噗。"被拽着四肢不得动弹的数原笑出了猪叫。  
"嗯？"关口一头雾水。  
"是是是，他还在发育，他要喝小牛奶。"小森赶紧顺毛。

过了一会佐野扶着腰来排练的时候，小森把关口说的原话拿来嘲笑佐野。  
佐野的小脸涨得通红的，先郑重向大家表示开始戒奶。  
随后又追着小森打了三圈排练室。

据现场知情人士透露，场面不堪入目。

*

小森揉了揉跪坐久了酸麻的小腿，偷偷瞟了一眼盘着腿坐在沙发上的白滨，企图换个轻松一点的姿势。  
"正座！"白滨怒吼。

小森吓得一抖，乖乖地又挪回去，谨慎地伸手扯了扯白滨的裤脚。  
"亚岚君…"  
白滨依旧不看他，鼓着腮帮子生闷气。  
"亚岚君，别生气了…"  
"我没生气！我哪儿生气了！我可高兴了！哈哈哈！"  
说完了还朝小森龇了龇牙。

小森觉着这个咬牙切齿的笑容，可信度虽然不高，但是非常可爱。  
好神奇耶，怎么回事，我的手就不受控制了耶。

"你的猪蹄还要不要了！"白滨暴躁地捏着拳头。  
此时猪蹄放在白滨的膝盖上方十公分位置，这个位置，我们俗称为大腿。

小森也很委屈。  
今天是人家生日，吃不让吃，摸还不让摸了么！  
但是迂回战术是有必要的，恋人生气是要哄的，亚岚生气那肯定是我错了。  
小森在心里反复念了几遍最高宗旨。

"我错了！！"声如洪钟，理直气壮。

"你错哪儿了？"白滨冷笑。  
"我不应该吃完饭不洗碗。"  
"我不应该把衣服扔得到处都是。"  
"还有前天晚上偷吃了一块蛋糕。"  
"哦对了，还有亚岚那个项链也是我不小心弄坏，然后栽赃给龙友的。"

白滨本来就只是普通的闹脾气，哄哄就能好的那种，准备给个台阶下也就高高兴兴结束了。没想到小森越说越起劲，这份悔过的心意大有刨祖坟势头，听得他太阳穴突突地跳。

"那我摔坏的dj专用耳机呢？"白滨强迫自己冷静下来。  
"耳机…好像大概有可能也是我诶。"小森的悔过书戛然而止，没有意识到问题的严重性，还咧开嘴傻笑。

"你他妈当时跟我说耳机是跳桌子自杀的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"  
白滨抄起一个抱枕按在小森的脸上摩擦。  
"我今天就让你见识见识什么叫大义灭亲！！"

小森顶着抱枕，觉得自己今天八成是要英年早逝，抢先在窒息前发言："我后来…不是又给你买了个更贵的么？！"

"哦。"

白滨把抱枕揣回自己的怀里，一屁股坐回沙发，甩了甩刘海，当做一切无事发生过。

劫后余生的小森拍拍自己胸口顺气，爬过去伏在白滨的膝头："亚岚君，今天是我生日诶。"  
"所以呢？"白滨不以为然。  
"所以亚岚不生气了好不好，就当送我的礼物。"  
"哦，好。"

诶？这么简单的么？？  
就像准备好了所有的材料和装备，用来对付游戏最后一关的大boss，结果大boss笑笑对你说どうぞ是一个道理。

小森懵懂地眨巴着眼睛，不知死活地顺着杆子往上爬："哈？那真的没有礼物了。"  
"要什么礼物，哼。"白滨把抱枕扔到小森头上，"我去睡觉了。"

小森一个灵巧的闪避躲开了抱枕，被白滨脖子间亮闪闪的东西晃了眼睛。  
啧，果然是亚岚，项链真闪。  
等会，不是项链？

正往外走的白滨被小森一把扽回柔软的沙发上，手拂过他的脖子，挑起一根金色丝带。  
小森一条腿撑在沙发上，几乎将白滨圈了起来："这是什么呀，亚岚君？"  
"不知道！"白滨在做最后的挣扎。

"唔，怎么还打了蝴蝶结呢，这礼物都包好了是要送给谁呢？"  
小森用嘴去拉蝴蝶结的绑带，刺猬头在脖颈处刺得痒痒的。白滨不得不躲开了一些，却露出了更大片的皮肤。

小森轻轻地吻了吻脖子，换来了一个颤栗，又把人搂到了自己的怀里，低声地唤他的名字。  
"亚岚君。"  
"嗯？"  
"我可以拆生日礼物了么？"

两个人紧紧贴在一起，白滨的胸口被他刚才说话的声音震得有些发麻，整个脑袋热到冒烟。所谓闹别扭无非也就是害羞罢了。

小森见白滨迟迟不开口，用脑袋蹭着他的肩窝，索性软着嗓子撒娇。  
"亚岚君。"  
"前辈。"  
"尼酱。"

"闭嘴！"白滨吻住了那张恼人的嘴。  
森总是个不吃亏的人，自己送上门来的是不让跑，这一个吻亲到白滨透不过气了才舍得放开，抵着他的唇瓣轻笑："原来亚岚君喜欢我叫尼酱。"

 

当天晚上白滨像个煎蛋一样被翻来翻去的时候，终于身体力行地学会了什么叫谨言慎行祸从口出。  
"尼酱，我有在努力哦。"  
"你要在上面的话也可以哦。"  
"如果你还行的话。"

被恶意地一下顶到敏感点，白滨红着眼睛，眼眶湿湿的，还是忍不住揣了小森一脚。  
"干就干，你他妈哪里这么多废话！"

*

第二天排练换衣服，性格恶劣小分队看着小森背后的抓痕议论纷纷。  
其中一句被白滨听见以后，又追着小森打了三圈。

佐野说：抓成这个样子，怪不得控上死也不脱衣服啊。

小森边逃边嚎："为什么受伤的总是我？？！"

————————

因为妈妈爱你(*´∀`)~♥  
这大概就是畸形的爱吧


End file.
